Obsession
by Mistress and Cinders
Summary: Colin needed to learn that "first times" aren't always made up of plush beds and dimmed light. slash AU


**A/N _Cinders_:** _Peaches Naughty Cream _here. Of course on the account I share with once _StylishEvil, _now _AlieDagger_. If you have a dirty, _aching_, need for Tom Riddle (more specifically Tom Riddle fucking younger men raw), then you might remember this from a year or so ago. I think this is a _gorgeous_ first entry for our joint account. **_Mistress_**, thank you for making this suck less. Dear God, the words practically bite when you read them. I'll admit, it was not fun switching from past to present tense, but I like the present tense better. It's _delicious_. **_Mistress_**, anything to add?

**A/N Mistress:** I honestly have no words. This story is beyond perfection. It's godly, I say. Now, enjoy it, you all!

**Summary:** Colin needed to learn that "first times" aren't always made up of plush beds and dimmed light.

**Pairing: **Tom Riddle/Collin Creevy

**WARNING: **Tom Riddle fucking Collin Creevy. There, it's literally spelled out for you, don't complain if your against things like that.

* * *

_**Obsession**_

Tom Riddle was relaxing in his comfortable blood red chair in his large office. His beautiful, yet horrific friend, Bellatrix Lestrange, was perched on his large dark cherry wood desk. She was examining a picture of the latest object of Tom's obsession with amusement. He looked young, even by Tom's standards; light brown hair, bright blue eyes, dimples and a cheeky grin. He was cute, small, and didn't look much older then thirteen or fourteen, though Tom had assured her previously he was fifteen. (such lies, such lies) Bellatrix giggles, an evil smile gracing her lips. She turns around and slides off the desk, landing on Tom's lap. Her smile widens and an evil glimmer brightens her eyes while she drapes her legs over the arms of the chair. Tom sighs and scoots closer to the desk, allowing Bellatrix to lean back on it. She giggles at the picture of the boy. "Who is he, Tom?"

Tom smirks, "Colin Creevy."

Bellatrix flips her long hair over her shoulder, a devious smirk forming, "What are your intentions?"

"Honestly?" Bellatrix nods and Tom's smirk dances back onto his face. "I fully intended to fuck him over this desk. Ravage him. Steal his innocence. Make him scream my name-the usual, really."

Bellatrix snorts and then rolls her eyes while Tom glares at her. "He just seems a little young, even for you."

He raises an eyebrow, "And?"

"Well," her eyes flicker, malice shining through the faux mischief, "I kind of expected them all to be Juniors and Seniors after Cedric, Oliver, Fred and George, Percy and Dean."

Tom licks his lips, "Honestly, I can't see why anyone wouldn't want to fuck that delectable little brunette over their desk. Have you even properly _looked _at him, Bellatrix?" He wrinkles his nose in distaste before tilting Bellatrix's face towards his own and licking off some cherry juice from the piece of pie she had earlier. "Besides, I thought you of all people would understand, seeing as how you like that Neville boy so much."

She pushes Tom away from her and sighs dreamily. "I can't help it, he's just so much fun. He lasts longer than most and his screams of pain are so much more satisfying than anyone else's." Her eyes clouded over and she absentmindedly licks her lips. "I still haven't thanked the Potter boy for teaching him bravery, courage and endurance. It makes things so much more fun." Tom's chuckle snaps her back to full attention and she glares at him. "Don't show affection so openly anymore Tom, I'm not the mindless little follower I used to be."

He chuckles, "Fine." When they were younger Bellatrix had been completely enamored with him because he had been one of the few men she could not control. Eventually she got over it and married Rodolphus Lestrange. Early in her marriage she took a liking to the much older Frank Longbottom, Neville Longbottom's father and his wife Alice Longbottom. But that only lasted until their son was born.

Bellatrix bites down on her lip, a deliciously evil smile gracing her full lips, "Do you even have a plan as to how to captivate him?"

Tom smirks and eyes a drawer on his desk, "I have my ways."

_**~Obsession~**_

Colin Creevy sat at the dining hall table, completely unaware of his teachers plot. Completely, blissfully _ignorant _to the _less-than-reputable _thoughts that swam through _Professor Riddle's _head during every class and after. He nibbles happily on a piece of Pecan Pie, drinking in the scenery before him. It was Christmas so the decorations were all set up, including the almost ceiling height tree, but that's not what he was looking at. He was an aspiring photographer and his favorite thing to photograph was people. His current favorite subject was of course his idol, Harry Potter. But recently he feared that his hero worship had escalated into something a little more complicated. The other boys had sensed it, or perhaps they hadn't yet and were just being boys, because they started to tease him about it. He sighs and puts his fork down. A small smile floats across his face while he pulls his camera out of his bag. He decides that now would be the best time to hunt for that picture he had promised Dennis. However, an apathetic voice from behind startles him so much that he almost drops his camera.

"Colin Creevy?" The voice asks, boredom evident.

Collin turns around to see a threateningly tall boy with dark eyes, dark hair, dark skin and hands shoved into his pockets: Dean Thomas. Colin gulps, "Yes?"

The boy smirks at Colin; "Riddle wants to see you in his office."

Colin nods, "Thank you." He looks at his brother who smiles and pulls Colin's bag up to himself. Colin smiles and jumps out of his seat, walking slowly out of the dining hall. Dean sits down in Colin's seat and watches the boy leave. His eye's travel down to Colin's black clad and tight little bottom and his smirk comes back.

"Riddle picked a nice little piece." Dennis blinks in confusion and decides that it was best not to ask questions. He doesn't even notice when Dean looks him up and down with a smirk. "You look a _lot_ like your brother, it'll be you getting called down in a couple years." He watches the boy suck up a spaghetti noodle and chuckles. "Maybe less."

Dennis still doesn't quite get it.

_**~Obsession~**_

Colin isn't sure why but he was incredibly nervous when he sat down in the plushy chair at Tom Riddle's desk. He shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat before speaking. "Sir, what is it you wanted to see me about?"

Tom's responding smile looks like it's laced with suspicious intentions and something else Colin can't quite place. "I was merely curious my dear boy."

Colin gulps and shifts in his seat again, "Erm, about what sir?"

Tom chuckles, "I just heard some, disturbing, rumors centered around you."

Colin's eyes widen in fear, "Like what?"

(_Fear looks fucking gorgeous on him_) Tom stops himself from licking his lips, "Oh just that you've been the target of many attacks lately."

Colin nearly exhaled in relief, "Oh, empty sir, no attacks."

Tom raises an eyebrow and leans over the desk, eyes staring intently into Colin's. Colin blushes and was so distracted by the intense gaze that he didn't notice the hand slip under his shirt until the finger tips brush skin. Colin yelps and jumps a little while Tom's hand gently lifts the shirt up to examine the fresh bruise on his rib cage. He frowns, "No attacks?" (_suchperfectskin_)

Colin bites down on his lower lip nervously and slowly pushes the hand and his shirt down, "Accident, I was rough housing."

Tom remains skeptical but smiles nonetheless, "Very well then, Colin."

Colin shivers at the way his name sounds coming from the man's lips. "Al-alright then sir, I'll just be going now." Colin moves to jump out of the chair but stops at the sound of Tom's voice.

"I'm not done just yet Colin." Colin's lip trembles slightly while he turns around and Tom sighs, Colin being afraid would ruin his plans (_or make it better_). He smirks to himself and unlocks one of his desks drawers. He pulls a box out of it. He places it on the desk, opens it and turns it to face Colin. "Candy Cane?"

Colin beams at the sight of his favorite kind of Candy Cane, raspberry and Strawberry stripped. He grabs one greedily and bites the curved end clean off. Slowly chewing on the piece in his mouth. After he swallows down the bite of sweet candy he smiles sincerely at Tom. "Thank you Professor Riddle!"

Tom chuckles, "Please, call me Tom."

Colin bites his lip nervously, "Oh, okay, Tom." He says timidly, testing the reaction.

Tom smiles, seemingly pleased. Colin relaxes and starts to suck happily on the Candy Cane. Tom couldn't help but watch Colin's lips work their way down the Candy Cane while he spoke (_other_things). "Colin, come back here and look at this painting."

Colin hops out of the seat and walks behind the desk, staring up at the remarkable painting above it. "Is it, Salazar Syltherin sir?"

"Yes," Tom nods absentmindedly while his eyes stared at the black clad, round, tight little bottom in front of him, "that would be him."

Colin licks his lips clean and Tom decides that things are moving much to slowly. He pulls Colin onto his lap roughly. Colin shrieks and his entire face burns red. "Sir!"

Tom sighs and shifts Colin so that the boys bottom cradles his growing erection. It's warm and hard against Colin's bottom, and with a slight shiver, Colin adjusts himself slightly so that he's angled away from it.

"Are we really back to sir?" He asks while slowly spreading the boys legs open. Colin shivers yet again- "I thought we were past that Colin." Colin gasps while Tom whispers into his ear. Not noticing that Tom's hands were sliding up the sides of his legs. Nails dug into pant-clad legs, and Colin can't resist the moan that escapes his throat-

"S-sir! Something's poking me." The previously tame hard-on had become something of a wicked serpent, and it was practically hissing at the hidden treasure located at the center of Colin's arse.

Tom chuckles at Colin's gasp while he rocks the small boy against him. "All because of you my boy." He licks the outer shell of Colin's ear when the young boy shudders. One of his hands slip to the button of the boy's trousers, snapping them open. Colin's breath hitches as Tom slowly pulls the zipper down. Ashamedly, Colin's gasps as the cool air tickles his now-free member.

"Wha-what are you?" His question was stopped by his own cry when Tom bites down on his neck. As an apology Tom sucks on the bleeding wound and then licks it clean. Colin moans and Tom licks at it again before moving down his neck and biting again. While he sucks on the fresh bite mark his hand slips down Colin's trousers and past his boxers, cupping the evidence of Colin's arousal, his hand grasping the hardened cock with a dexterous flair. Colin moans and bucks into the hand, excitement akin to that of a right amateur. Tom smirks; the knowledge that he would be the boy's first sent a jolt of pleasure through him Tom's hand pumped Colin's throbbing erection, as moans-wanton, _delicious, fucking sinful…wrong _escaped the boy's mouth.

Tom chuckles, "You have quite a licentious body Colin."

"Ahh!" Colin shudders at the lips against his ear and tries to look at Tom. Eyes cloudy, face flush, body starting to grind against Tom's, "More!"

Tom pretends to sigh in an irritated manner, all the while pinning the boy against the desk, smirking when his stomach made contact with the cold surface. He forces Colin's head down; a hand roughly grasping the back of the boy's neck, his grip a vice as he shoves his face down onto the desk.

Colin just whimpers, his previous plea of _more _was seeming to be regretted. Tom was not the slightest bit interested in attending solely to the boy's needs. He had to learn that not _all _first times were gentle and sweet, nor completely satisfying.

"Nngh! Tom!" Colin cried, gasping and wiggling so much that Tom was forced to smack his little pert arse. "Ow!" The yelp acted as an aphrodisiac, causing Tom's member to throb with need.

_No more games._

Tom keeps one hand on the back of the brunette's neck, while his free hand strays from Colin's now-red cheek to the center. He slides his finger down the perfect part, and moans when he feels the perfect. fucking. puckered. hole. With a grunt, he slips his finger inside, causing Colin to scream in pain. "Shut. Up. Relax." Tom hissed, attempting to force Colin to adjust to his finger. He refuses, and continues to struggle, so Tom finds himself forced to take _precautionary _measures.

Removing his hand from the back of Colin's neck, Tom kneels down before the boy, hands spreading his ass cheeks apart. "What are you doing?" Colin gasps, panic _soveryevident _in his tone.

With a huff, Tom's tongue darts out of his mouth, curling when it reaches the boy's asshole. Colin whines, thrusting his ass into Tom's face. His nails dig into the flesh of the pale cheeks, while his tongue twists and curls around the hole, forcing the muscles to relax…preparing Colin for what he was about to do…

Suddenly, Tom's hips were pressed firmly against Colin, his cock gently probing the small boy's entrance. "Oh god Tom…what…"

"Shh." Adjusting himself accordingly, Tom guides his member into Colin-who screams in pure pain from the act of penetration.

"Tom…!"

The hand returns to the back of his neck again, and Tom gives a harsh squeeze, prompting the boy to quiet his noises _or else_.

With his free hand at Colin's hip, Tom reveled in the tightness, wincing slightly in pleasure as Colin managed to adjust to the size.

"Tom…please…"

"As you wish, Colin-"

An abrupt thrust-another-_sofuckingtight-_"Tom, please….! Stop…!"-Tom slaps his ass _hard-_a howl of pain-"Like it, you dirty little whore…"-"T-Tom…"-again- _fasterfasterfasterfaster-  
__  
_"Tom…!"

Colin raises himself slightly off the table, just so that his hand could find his own cock, which was aching and dripping the secretion of arousal. Copying the motions Tom had initiated earlier, Colin pumps his shaft with an inexperienced hand. He moans loudly, nevertheless, and gasps when Tom gives an _extra forceful _thrust-"T-Tom…! It feels like…oh, Tom…!"

"_**Cum **__on, Colin…_" Tom hisses, pumping his cock into Colin with even more ferocity, his own end arriving.

"I…I…" Colin gasps, his hand working his member faster, faster, faster, _faster…there…!_

With a wordless cry and a strangled gasp, Colin cums-spilling his secretion onto the desk.

Behind him, Tom throws his head back-_hardharderharder__**ohfuck- **_With a final hard, almost _violent _thrust, Tom erupts inside of Colin, shuddering with pleasure and gasping profanities as he quickly pulled out.

Colin awkwardly slips off the desk, quickly ambling to find his trousers.

"Oh, Colin," Tom says, his breathing still ragged as he wipes sweat off his brow-

"Y-yes…?" Colin cringes, one-leg-in-and-one-leg-out of his trousers.

"Once your dressed, clean up this mess-" he gestures to the cum stain that dared to disgrace his pristine, cherry wood desk, "and get back to class."

Head bowed, body flushed and trembling Collin answers in a shaky whisper, "Y-yes, sir…"

Tom smirks and licks his hand clean, if the boy keeps that attitude up he might never be able to leave Tom's office.

~fin.

* * *

**A/N **_**Cinders**_**: **Mm, I think dirty rendezvous taste a bit like candy. A great start I believe, tell us what you think. _**Mistress**_?

**A/N Mistress**: We're going to have quite the fun time attempting to top this...heh.


End file.
